Lax (285)
Lax, A.K.A. Experiment 285, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire a green ray that causes machines zapped to shut down or victims zapped to become over-relaxed. His one true place is making grouchy businesspeople enjoy their vacation. Bio Experiment 285 was the 285th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to shoot a green beam that causes technology to stop working or victims to become lazy and carefree. 285 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 285's pod landing in some bushes near the Pelekais' house. Lilo & Stitch: The Series The Recess Gang and their chaperone, Ms. Finster, accompany Gretchen to Hawaii after she makes a big discovery. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch, a local and her alien friend, have made a mess trying to make a new recipe. Lilo's older sister, Nani, orders them to clean it up, then leaves for work (however, while driving through a puddle, Experiment 285 was activated). Instead, they try to make Pleakley, another alien with a love of cleaning, do it. However, after seeing how huge the mess is, Pleakley faints. Sometime after, Stitch wanders outside and does nothing except lie in a hammock. Then Pleakley is zapped by the same unknown energy that got Stitch, causing him to laze about in a similar fashion. The same goes for another alien named Jumba, who just arrived. It turns out the culprit is Experiment 285, or Lax, an alien experiment designed with an antenna-like appendage that can cause people to be relaxed and lazy. Lilo and a lazy Stitch chase after him, but instead find Spinelli running toward the pool of a hotel, followed closely by the rest of the Recess Gang. Lilo follows but just then, Mikey and Vince are zapped by Lax. Lilo explains everything to TJ. They then try to capture Lax, but they fail and he escapes. Meanwhile, another alien named Gantu is made to follow a satellite's directions to find Lax for the evil Hämsterviel. Lilo and four of the Recess characters, Gretchen, Gus, TJ and Spinelli, catch up to Lax at an observatory. TJ and Spinelli try to get Lax themselves, but they too get zapped. Just then, Gretchen finds the new "planet" that she discovers, but Lilo finds out it's only a satellite being used by Hämsterviel (the same one Gantu uses). Gretchen's Galileo computer is zapped, and Gretchen gets the idea to use the telescope to zap the satellite. While most of the Recess Gang distract Lax by hitting golf balls at him, Gretchen is zapped, but she still works on the plan; apparently, she finds work relaxing. Gus gets chased by Lax, but Lilo manages to distract Lax just in time for Stitch to pummel him. Lilo, Gretchen and Gus then put their plan into action, and the satellite ends up destroyed. Gantu confronts them, but Lax zaps him, thus ending the threat. The Recess Gang goes back to normal, and Lax finds a hobby in zapping stressed and unpleasant tourists at the airport. Then Spinelli wonders where Finster is. It turns out Finster has never left the spa. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Lax, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Lax participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Lax is a purple parrot-like experiment with black eyes, a small green-tipped antenna, a blue-striped beak, and green-striped tail feathers. Special Abilities Lax emits a green beam from his antenna that contains a chemical that relieves the sympathetic nervous system, causing the brain to deny stress, and therefore makes the victim feel "on vacation". When the beam hits a machine, the chemical has a similar effect, and causes all complex functions or artificial intelligence to shut off, creating the "vacation" effect. Thus, a person hit with Lax's ray will relax, and a machine hit with said ray will shut down. Weaknesses If the victim of Lax's beam happens to believe work is fun, it will appear as if they were immune to it. Also, the effects of said beam are only temporary; however, they last for quite long periods. The ray can be blocked or bounced off reflective surfaces. Trivia *Lilo and Gus remain the only main cast characters not to be zapped by Lax. *Lax's pod color is green. *Lax is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 285, Primary Function: Causes victims to abandon work". *There are a couple of moments between T.J. and Spinelli, like when he asked her to help him out with distracting the experiment Lax. Also, when the six kids plus Lilo and Stitch were all at the observatory, right before the two of them both get zapped by Lax, Spinelli is seen quickly taking T.J. by the hand and then running up together to the rooftop of the building. After that, they are both seen goofing off together on the beach, while under the experiment's spell. Gallery 285_lax_by_bricerific43-d59k4y1.jpg 285_Lax__by_experiments.jpg 285___lax_by_chibitigre-d4muyme.png Experiment doodle sheet 01 by dragonpop1-d75trmt.jpg 285 Lax.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-04-08h55m42s123.png|Lax's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-04-15-23h51m42s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h33m12s92.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h01m05s26.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h42m02s1.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h00m27s240.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h42m43s151.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h42m13s129.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h42m49s2.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-09h35m11s211.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h33m26s7.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-09h35m17s225.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h05m07s197.png|Lax laughing vlcsnap-2013-06-27-11h58m59s24.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h46m08s106.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h46m20s24.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-11h59m17s186.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-11h58m44s205.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h47m19s91.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h47m27s216.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h46m40s249.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h47m50s26.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h05m40s255.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-11h58m27s33.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h48m31s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-11h59m36s140.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-19h32m37s10.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h55m16s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-09h32m32s237.png vlcsnap-2013-03-05-09h29m34s118.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h55m51s22.png vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h16m26s155.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-19h40m59s139.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h56m08s18.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h59m49s218.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-20h00m29s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-09h48m10s136.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h06m15s88.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h07m52s231.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-11h48m53s225.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h23m55s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-01-13h40m06s152.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h55m34s212.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h31m28s121.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-20h23m55s50.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-20h24m05s153.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-14h35m21s144.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h36m04s172.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h32m02s208.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-20h24m32s160.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h38m58s156.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-20h24m49s84.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h39m11s5.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-20h25m47s188.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-20h25m02s234.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h48m55s67.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h38m42s200.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h43m10s182.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h06m07s209.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h49m53s248.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h15m36s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h31m04s7.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h50m51s133.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h50m41s52.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h49m27s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h41m07s41.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h16m42s168.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h40m51s177.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-16h05m05s205.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h09m36s54.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-16h05m38s171.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-16h05m53s182.png vlcsnap-2012-08-19-19h33m03s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h42m02s254.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h42m06s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h42m10s99.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h42m27s8.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h43m30s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h34m34s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h36m05s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h54m39s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h54m50s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h55m03s215.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h55m06s31.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-12h55m36s34.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h01m47s221.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h02m59s161.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h02m31s153.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h03m26s196.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h03m43s68.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h22m30s86.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h04m08s62.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m17s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m43s157.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h01m54s2.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h32m22s122.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h38m10s174.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-11h21m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-08h44m17s92.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h18m50s135.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h18m57s217.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h24m55s9.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h24m12s103.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h19m28s198.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h25m29s104.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h06m24s147.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h20m00s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h20m12s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h09m16s76.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h20m21s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-20-10h00m29s146.png vlcsnap-2013-06-27-12h20m27s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-16h38m29s151.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h11m49s97.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h11m56s169.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h12m18s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h12m25s193.png vlcsnap-2013-01-28-19h06m53s227.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-11h35m00s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-26-19h34m10s48.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h50m16s202.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h49m19s149.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h49m24s230.png vlcsnap-2013-02-24-20h27m05s27.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h50m42s211.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h49m38s117.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h49m32s51.png vlcsnap-2014-01-21-11h50m02s208.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-15h34m01s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png screenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h22m11s22.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-09-18h34m31s106.png The Origin Of Stitch Lax.jpg panes49.jpg EX285.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males